


Repetición

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso en los peores momentos todos dicen mucho, pero rara vez escuchan a los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetición

Alguien se encargaba da dar un largo discurso sobre el tema a tratar en el día, todas votaban y al final Paula daba un dictamen definitivo, muchas veces sin tomar realmente en cuenta lo que había sido discutido en la reunión.

Eso era algo tan común en Grace que Kate se había acostumbrado, al punto de verlo como algo normal.

Aun así, hasta ahora que veía la misma situación entre sus amigas, todas diciendo y decidiendo cosas distintas sin prestar atención a las demás -o a la situación en la que estaban- era que se daba cuenta que esos continuos monólogos no llevaban a nada.


End file.
